


A Turn Of Events

by DonutMeep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Comforting, Eating Disorder, Female Reader, First story, I suck at tagging, More tags to be added, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sans Is A Dick, Sleep Deprivation, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Underfell, boring days, lots of swearing, sans helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutMeep/pseuds/DonutMeep
Summary: Your life has always, and will always, be boring as hell. Every single day repeats itself over and over again. Nothing new ever happens, and if that wasn't enough. Certain events in life have caused you to develop social anxiety. You have a shit job, a shit apartment and no trustworthy friends. This, of course, takes a drastic turn when you bump into the one and only Sans the skeleton.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/You, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. (y/n)s life

**Author's Note:**

> Sans probably won't arrive before the second chapter, or further into the future. I'm currently winging this story, writing down whatever makes it's way into my head while writing. Meaning I have absolutely no plans for the future. I have no update schedules so chapters will arrive whenever I feel like writing. Which means it can take nothing less than a week, or up to several months. I hope you enjoy it anyway! This is my first story here. Not my first first story, but my first story on Archive Of Our Own.

Your life has always been dull and boring. You get up in the morning, eat a somewhat normal breakfast, waste your day reading, writing or watching YouTube, go to work, come home, eat, and go to bed. That's usually how your days went. Not much, right? Sure, you have 'friends'. The only problem is that they don't pay attention to you anymore. Whenever you hang out with them it's like you're not even there. They always communicate with each other, you only get to throw in a small word here and there.

You live in a shit apartment and work a shit job at a gas station. The job doesn't pay well, but it pays enough to get by. Your shift doesn't start before in another 2 hours, so you still have some time to kill before socializing. You haven't had breakfast yet, and it's 5 hours since you woke up. So you should probably do that before you waste any more time in front of the TV. You should, but you really don't want to. 

This is what sucks about having an eating disorder. You're hungry all the time, but you don't want to eat. Every time you make yourself something to eat, you end up just staring at your food. Your stomach wants to eat, but not your mouth. It's like a constant war between your stomach and your mouth. Your stomach screams at you to eat, but your mouth tells you it will spit out whatever you put in your mouth. It's a really annoying dilemma. 

Deciding it's not good for you to skip breakfast, you jump off of the couch and head towards the kitchen. Your apartment is the opposite of big. Your kitchen and living room are combined into one room. There are only three doors, one that leads to your bedroom, one that leads to the bathroom, and the exit. The material of the walls and floors are old worn wood beginning to turn into a grey hue. You have a red couch, it's back facing towards the kitchen and it's front facing towards a small TV that's hanging on the opposite wall. On the left side of the TV is a small window. Between the couch and the TV is a small coffee table with a black rug underneath it. Other than that there's not much more interesting. Except for a shelf with books hanging on a random wall. No photos of family or friends. 

After thinking long and hard on what you want for 'breakfast' (lunch), you decide to go with a slice of bread with some jam on it. It wasn't much, but it was the only thing you felt like eating. Walking back to the couch you placed your plate on the coffee table and dumped your lazy body onto the couch. Deciding nothing on the TV was interesting you ended up casting YouTube onto the TV. At least that way you could decide what to watch. 

\--

For once you actually managed to push the whole meal down your throat and were currently on your way to work. Now that you had some energy it didn't feel like this day was going to take a leap for the dump, which definitely was an improvement from yesterday. Yesterday you'd been so down in the dumps that you almost got yourself fired from the gas station. To make up for your mistakes you had to take two shifts today. The normal one (the one you were heading to now), and one of the night shifts. It didn't bother you too much, you hardly got any sleep as it was. This was just another escape from your thoughts, and you were actually kind of happy about it. You'd been considering taking the night shift for days, and now you got the chance to see how it was. 

Where you lived was nowhere near what you'd call a city. It lacked the tall buildings, the rush hours, the traffic, the malls, and the angry people. In short- it was a village. A small village where most people knew most people. Because it was so small and friendly, many monsters (who had emerged from the Mt. Ebott 2 years ago) had moved here to get away from all the angry people. This village was a monster friendly village where no one had anything against monsters.

Ok, that was a lie. There were still people here who disliked monsters, but there weren't many of them. You sure as hell weren't one of them. You've had your fair share of monster encounters. Yes, they were all a bit rude in the beginning, but you'd figure out that most of them give you what you give them. If you were straight out rude to them, they'd be straight out rude to you. If you tolerated them, they'd tolerate you. Of course, there were monsters who would do anything to avoid a human encounter and monsters who were rude no matter what. Humans were just the same, so you couldn't exactly hold it against them.

The gas station you worked at laid a little outside of the village. Only a bike ride away. Since the village wasn't big, and not exactly known to the whole wide world, there weren't any public transports. So everyone either had to drive their own car, walk or ride on a bike. You'd never gotten the money to afford a car, but you could afford a bike, and a bike was more than enough for you. 

Other than a gas station, the village had two grocery stores, a bakery, a small clothing store, a gun store, a liquor store, a police station, and other necessities. We didn't have any hospitals but we did have a doctor's office. If we needed a hospital we'd have to drive for about an hour to the closest city. It sometimes sucked since you didn't own a car, but your friends could sometimes drive you if the stores in the village didn't have what you needed. If they couldn't, you'd just order a taxi to come pick you up. Though it was quite far, so it was a rarity to be able to afford that. At least for you.

You parked and locked your bike at the back of the gas station. That way it'd be harder for bypassers to take it. You walked to the front of the gas station and walked inside. The gas station provided what gas stations usually provide. On the left side of the gas station was a row of baked goods, to the right was the counter and in the back was a wall of coolers filled with drinks. In the middle of the floor were two rows of a little bit of everything. Candy, batteries, ropes, plastic plates and cups, etc. At the counter customers could buy different types of hot dogs and ice creams. You walked behind the counter and into the 'employee only' room. You threw your bag on one of the benches and went to the bathroom to change into your uniform. 

Your day shift was with a guy named John. He had fawn hair and the most gorgeous hue of baby blue eyes you've ever seen. His eyes were honestly mesmerizing to look at. You had to admit that he was handsome, and you had told him so! It was a shame he was gay. He made a fine co-worker though. The air was never tense or uncomfortable around him, and he was good at keeping up with the small talk. 

There weren't many people who came by the gas station, which was completely fine with you. You didn't like talking to people. The only few you didn't shy away from were John and your 'friends'. Your friends because you've known them for years, and John because there was just something comfortable with his aura. When people did come by John was usually the one to do the talking. Whenever someone talked to you, you'd usually lower your voice to barely be hearable. You always avoided eye contact and you had a habit of tilting your head downwards so your hair fell away from behind your ears and covered your face. You felt safer when people could only see half of your face, and you did tend to avoid eye contact with John and your friends too. Social anxiety at it's best.

The people who did come by were usually there to refill their car with gas, or just wanted a quick snack. There was this one group of teenagers though. They made quite the ruckus. They barged in the doors like they were the only ones with power, they completely raided the drinks and tipped over one of the isles. John ended up kicking them out, and you used the rest of your shift to clean up the tipped over isle. By the time your shift was over it was 5 pm, and you were very ready to head back home. 

The sun hadn't started to set yet, but it was hanging low on the sky and giving your surroundings a kind of yellow hue. Riding on your bike towards the very small apartment complex was very relaxing. Probably one of the most relaxing times of your day, especially on such a fine day where the sky was actually cloud-free. The boys who got home from school were running on the streets playing soccer or basketball, while the girls were picking up pretty flowers and making small flower crowns. Parents were on their balcony heating up some delicious smelling food for dinner, or they were talking to each other and laughing. 

There was just something calming about watching it all display while you passed by. Some monster kids were also interacting with the human kids. They mostly kept to themselves, though it was nice to see them getting along. The monster parents were watching their kids closely, always on guard in case one of the human kids attacked their kid. Though that never happened, thankfully. Some of the human children tend to be afraid of the monsters, only the bravest dared to interact with the monster children. 

You quickly passed the street and stopped in front of one of the two grocery stores in the village. You quickly went inside to get something for dinner and was out with your bike again in no time. Luckily your bike was one of those city bikes with a basket hanging from the front. The bike itself was a pretty purple hue of periwinkle. You decided to make a simple small pizza for dinner tonight and threw the ingredients into the basket, jumped on, and rode the rest of the way to the apartment complex. Dinner went by quietly as always. You had opened the window to fill the empty apartment with sounds of the outside. By now the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful mixture of yellow, orange, pink and purple. Some clouds had gathered in the sky and was making a unique pattern of colors.

The sounds of children screaming had stopped and was now filled with the low rumble of adults talking. It was now 8 pm and you were currently laying dead across your bed. You were exhausted but didn't feel like sleeping. In fact, you never felt like sleeping. It was one of the other issues you were dealing with. You didn't have sleep deprivation, but it wasn't long until you would have it. 

You were always tired and exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. The only thing stopping you was a stupid feeling in your gut. It's hard to explain, but it was like your body was telling you that you shouldn't go to sleep, not yet at least. And for some stupid reason, you followed that feeling. You stayed awake and either read fanfics and book on your phone, or you'd watch YouTube. You'd usually stay awake til' around 1 am and then force yourself to sleep. Though that wasn't the case this time. 

Tonight you had a night shift at the gas station. A shift that begun at 12 pm and ended at 2.30 am, so you had some time to kill before you needed to head out again. You didn't feel like staying inside though. You were tired of just sitting on your ass and read on your phone. As much as you enjoyed doing that, you needed a break from it sometimes. So you decided to go for a walk.


	2. Shit, what to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you wanted was a relaxing walk at the park and an unbothered night shift. Of course, your luck is never on your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It mentions cigarettes, and I have absolutely no knowledge of that so go easy on me.

A walk in the park would do you some good. Nature is good for your health, right? Of course it is. It's the perfect choice! You threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a burgundy t-shirt with a single chest pocket, and your favorite black converse shoes. You throw on your back-pack with your work uniform because you'll most likely be outside until you have to go to the gas station. You don't mind it though, it was a pretty day so it'll be a pretty night. A perfect night for stargazing. Not that it's your favorite thing to do, but sometimes you just feel like doing it. You're about to step outside of your apartment when -oops- forgot your jacket. You step back inside and grab your beige jacked. It's your absolute favorite jacket. Its whole inside is filled with white, cozy fluff. Definitely your most comfortable piece of clothing. 

You step outside your apartment just in time to catch your neighbor coming back from work... fuck. Socializing time. 

"Hey, y/n!" 

It was Jackie. The most annoying person ever. She's not rude, or mean or anything. She's just... too much. Constantly trying to befriend you, keeping you stuck in awfully long, one-sided conversations. She loves complaining about her life too, she's an open book, there's nothing you don't know about her. To be honest, it's kind of disturbing that she's not afraid to blurt out everything that's shit about her life. She's a redhead with dark brown eyes and freckles all over her face. She wears big round glasses and has her hair up in a ponytail. If you're going to be honest, she's a nerd. She's cute in her own way, but too much for someone like you who hates other people. So, as always, you subtly let your hair flow away from your ears and cover half of your face. 

"Hey, Jackie..." It's a wonder that she actually hears what you're saying. 

"You won't believe what happened at the bookshop today!" She waves her hands dramatically in the air. Pfft, it almost looks like she's waving at a fly. 

"Michael -You remember Michael, right?- he came by and bought a book! Ohmigosh, I thought I was going to die! Like, for real this time!" Ok, now she's jumping up and down like a kid waiting for ice cream. 

Michael is, according to Jackie, the most 'handsomest' guy on the planet, and definitely her biggest crush ever. Whenever she talks about him, it's like talking to a high-school girl fangirling about her favorite celebrity becoming single. If you weren't so socially awkward, you'd think it was funny, but right now you just want to leave and go for that walk. 

"I need to-" You tried... but sadly failed 

"AND HE TALKED TO ME!!" Jackie grabbed you by your shoulders and started shaking you as if trying to get a bottle of soda to explode. "He talked to me y/n!!" You're almost worried about her mental health. Almost. 

Guess you were lucky today though. The second she let you go she let out a love-struck sigh and walked into her apartment while looking up at the ceiling. Great, now your neck hurt from all the shaking. You made your way towards the elevator and pushed the button to bring it to your floor. Your apartment was only on the third floor so it didn't take the elevator long to show up. You almost froze in place when the doors opened. Great... there was another person inside. Scratch that, there were three other people inside the elevator. A mother and two kids. The mother ignored you completely, which you were thankful for, but the kids sent you mischievous smiles. You were almost worried about what they were planning to do, but you forced yourself to step inside and push the button to the main floor. 

The ride down was absolutely suffocating. You tried to look everywhere but at the small family, which appeared to be a very difficult task due to the kids that kept pinching your thigh. The mother did absolutely nothing to stop them, it didn't even seem like she acknowledged it. Her nose was stuck in her phone. When the elevator door finally opened you almost sprinted out and into the fresh air. It was now 20.30 pm and the sun was almost gone. The sky was a chambray hue and on the horizon, it was now purple with small shades of pink here and there. The brightest stars in the sky had begun to reveal themselves and there were hardly any people in the streets. It was absolutely perfect. You didn't have to worry about socializing with anyone. You began to make your way towards the small park in the middle of the village. It took about 20 minutes to get from the park to the gas station, so you weren't too worried about not bringing your bike. While it only took 10 minutes to walk from the apartment complex to the park. Plenty of time to think about stuff. 

Maybe it was time to take a trip into the city? There was some stuff you needed that wasn't available in the village. Like quality clothing. It was slowly leaning towards summer and all your shorts were too small, you also needed a few new pairs of t-shirts. The two you had were beginning to wear out. The chest pocket on the one you were wearing now had a hole, and the other t-shirt had several holes. You hadn't bought yourself clothes in a very long time, and you'd been saving for it. The small clothing store you had in the village barely held acceptable clothing. You didn't even know why it was here. Everything inside of it was dunked in glitter and shiny things, and it was unbelievably expensive. You've never bought a single piece of clothing from that store, and you hadn't seen anyone who did. You had absolutely no idea how the store was still running. You had no problem getting the food you needed from the grocery stores in the village. You did, however, need a new laptop charger. A pair of mice had gotten their claws onto your old one and chewed it into several pieces. So goodnight and goodbye to that one. You just hope they sold chargers without having to buy the laptop. Meh, time would tell, and if they didn't you'd deal with that problem when you got there. 

When you finally arrived at the park you weren't surprised to find it was empty. You decided to walk around a bit and wait for the stars to reveal themselves more before stargazing. It wasn't a big park. A fenced area with a big pond, a gravel road going around the pond, and a few open grass areas along the road to have picnics on. A few benches were scattered here and there, flowers and willow and cherry trees had been planted everywhere. The park was definitely your favorite place in the village. You just had a thing for nature. The air was always so refreshing, there were never many people here, the flowers were beautiful, and the trees gave off a calming ambiance. 

You walked to the other side of the pond while watching the ducks diving in the water to fetch dinner. Ducklings had recently begun to hatch, and they were absolutely adorable to watch as they tried to follow their mothers. There were a few crows and other birds here and there, but most of them were different types of ducks and ducklings. The willow trees formed some sort of tents, and you loved to just sit hidden behind their dangling branches and leaves. All the sounds in the park were mesmerizing to listen to. The ducks quacking, the soft sound of water and the breeze, the smell of the flowers and the grass. You adored it all. You quickly snapped out of it when a new smell hit your nose. A smell that didn't really belong in a park, unless someone was having a picnic. It was the smell of hotdogs. All the times you'd ever been at the park, you've never smelled hotdogs before. Your curiosity quickly won and you ended up following the scent. On a patch of grass between a few willow trees was a hot dog stand. There were fresh smelling sausages on the counter, a bottle of ketchup and mustard stood on the side. You suddenly really wanted hotdogs, and having not eaten much today you knew you probably should grab one. Just to have some energy for the night shift. As if on cue your stomach let out a low rumbling noise, and your mouth finally agreed with your stomach. You wanted hotdogs. There was only one problem. The owner of the stand was nowhere to be seen. 

You weren't just going to grab a hotdog and run. Or maybe... Maybe the owner wouldn't mind if you took only one? No! The hell are you thinking (y/n)?! You're not a thief, so stop thinking like one! God, you needed more sleep. Maybe you could leave money on the counter? Yeah! It's not stealing if you actually paid. You walked over to the hotdog stand, grabbed a hotdog, and put it in some sausage bread, and put ketchup on top of it. You checked the money to see how much it cost, pulled out your brown leather wallet, and put the money on the stand. You were still unsure of your decision of taking a hotdog without the owner being there, but you were currently starving and needed some food. You took a bite out of your hotdog. It wasn't half bad, it was actually pretty good! 

Making a mental note to yourself about coming here more often you turned around and almost choked on your hotdog. You'd almost walked right into someone. Looking up to see who you'd almost bumped into, your limps froze. In front of you stood a monster. A skeleton monster. On instinct, you took a step back and stared at the skeleton monster in front of you with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth filled with rests of hotdog. The skeleton in front of you was tall, your head barely reaching up to his collar bone. He was wearing a big jacket with cream-colored fluff lining the hood. He was wearing a red turtleneck underneath his heavy jacket, and a pair of black shorts with a single yellow stripe lining the front of each leg. His eyes- err, sockets were black and empty with the exception of red eyelights that represented his pupils. It sent a shiver down your spine and you felt your hair beginning to rise on your arms. His mouth consisted of huge sharklike teeth, one of them was gold, like he'd broken it once and replaced it with a gold tooth instead. His mouth was morphed into a huge devilish grin. Usually, you'd cross unbelievable boundaries to not make eye contact, but at this moment you couldn't bring yourself to look away from him. 

"N' what do ya think yer doin', sweetheart?" His voice was deep and husky, you'd find it sexy if it wasn't for the scary situation and the fact that he was a scary monster. You should probably answer, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do anything but stare. 

"Ya good there, dollface?" Oh god, now he must think you're a freak for staring like you're doing! 

Say something, damnit! 

"I know 'm nice ta look at, sweetheart, but you're wastin' my time 'ere" and that was enough to bring you crashing back down to earth. 

You quickly swallowed the hotdog still in your mouth and looked down at your feet, making sure your hair covered your face. God, you really embarrassed yourself now... He's going to think you're some weird-ass freak. You thought to yourself. 

"U-Umh..." You tried, but your voice quickly faltered. God, why couldn't you manage to spill out one simple sentence? This was pathetic. You were pathetic. 

"I-I paid..." You finally managed to say, still looking at your feet. You probably looked as idiotic as you felt. You hated having social anxiety. You really wanted to talk to others like a normal person, make friends like a normal person. Meeting people along the street and being able to meet their eyes and wave with a smile. Instead, you looked to the ground like a wimp every time you walked past a person. 

His deep chuckle put a stop to your train of thoughts. "Ain't very talkative, eh?" You shook your head, grasping every opportunity you got to not talk. You heard him shuffling towards his stand. Only a few seconds passed before you heard the sound of your coins being picked up from the stand and put into something else. 

"Well, I have ta give it to ya, at least yer honest when it comes ta buyin' stuff" Not long after did you feel his presence right behind you. You didn't want to come as straight out rude, so you forced yourself to turn around. You shot him a short glance, noting that he was studying you before you quickly looked anywhere but at him. Your face quickly perceived the familiar feeling of burning, and you knew your face was probably as red as a tomato. His chuckling only made the red color on your face deepen. You decided that getting out of here was probably for the best, you didn't want to embarrass yourself more than what you already have. 

"T-The hotdog was very good" Hoping he had heard you, you quickly turned on your heels and made your way back towards the gravel road. You could feel his eyelights boring a hole into your back until you made it past a tree and out of his sight. You walked the rest of the way around the pond and found a new patch of grass to lay down on. Laying on the grass with nothing underneath you has never really bothered you before. Most people wouldn't do it because 'There are insects everywhere!'. You're not saying that you like insects, you really don't, but you don't mind it unless they start crawling on you. That is unless it is a spider, of course. You have arachnophobia (the fear of spiders), so you can't stand to be in the same room as one, but spring just recently arrived so there aren't that many out and about. 

More stars had appeared on the sky throughout your little hotdog incident, and the sky was now an astronaut blue. You could finally begin to spot some of the constellations, like the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper. You end up laying there until your phone shows that you've got 30 minutes to get to the gas station before your shift starts. As said before; it takes only 20 minutes to walk to the gas station, which gives you 10 minutes to spare. You slowly lift yourself off of the grass, a relaxing couple of hours of stargazing was exactly what you needed to calm your nerves. You were extremely nervous for your shift, it being a night shift meant that you were going to be alone. And you being alone meant that you'd have to do the talking if a customer showed up, but you had a feeling that not many would show up since it was in the middle of the night. Which is the main reason as to why you're thinking about taking this shift, it paid more, but it didn't involve much interaction. 

You dawdled a bit on your way to the gas station, which led to you only having 5 minutes to spare once you arrived. Once you entered the building you found that you didn't recognize the employee who had the shift before you. You hoped that the girl behind the counter wouldn't strike up a conversation with you, but of course, things never go your way. Just as you were about to go behind the counter, the employee stopped you in your tracks.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The girl now stood in front of you. She had long curly fawn hair and was at least a head taller than you. Her hazel eyes bore into you accusingly. 

"U-Umh..." Damn, why does socializing gotta be so hard?

"I-I work here..." The girls' eyes quickly softened at that and she gave you a somewhat genuine smile.

"Ah, you're y/n? I heard you were taking an extra shift. You usually work the day shift, right? If that's the case I should probably fill you in a bit about the night shift" You nodded and proceed to do your regular procedure with making sure your hair covered most of your face, and you were looking at the ground. The girls' smile widened a bit and she continued to speak.

"My name is Lucy, but you can call me Lu for short. The night shift is pretty much like the day shift, just with fewer people. I have to warn you though, the people who do come by can be pretty shady" She looked a little nervous at that statement, and you yourself felt your knees begin to weaken. "But!" She quickly assured. "The boss has provided the night shifters with stuff to defend ourselves with" She bent down and picked two items from the shelves under the counter. The items she pulled out was a baseball bat and a can of pepper spray. "If the pepper spray can go, or is, empty there are about three more full cans in one of the cabinets in the changing room" You felt a bit better since you had something to defend yourself with. You didn't think there were many bad people in this village, but it could always be people you hadn't seen before because they only came out at night. 

"T-Thank you... I'll go change now..." You shot her a weak smile and quickly scurried to the changing room. The uniform consisted of whatever pair of pants you had (In this case a pair of grey jeans), a yellow t-shirt with the gas stations logo on the back, and a red caps. You tied your hair into a ponytail and adjusted it to poke out of the hole in the back of the cap. You made sure to grab an extra can of pepper spray before heading back out (You know.. just to be sure). When you exited the door, Lu made her way inside of the room to change out of the uniform and end her shift. While she did that you went to have a look around to isles to see if anything needed to be restocked. Luckily you only needed to get some more energy drinks, so you went to the storage room and got a few more of those, before heading back out and placing them in the fridge. While you were doing that Lu came back out of the changing room and muttered a quick goodbye and good luck before heading out of the gas station. You were now alone and had absolutely nothing to do. You sauntered your way back behind the counter and pulled out a chair that was sat in the cornet. You plumped down in the chair and pulled out your phone, beginning your first ever night shift.

It took about 40 minutes for the first customer to show up, and you, being as skilled as you were, managed to get them what they wanted without exchanging more than a few words. The person left as quickly as they came. An hour later your second pair of customers showed up. It was obviously a couple. They took their sweet time and sauntered around the isles for a good 10 minutes before deciding they wanted a few baked goods and some energy drinks. You managed that encounter too without many words being exchanged. After the couple left you went into the changing room and entered the bathroom (nature called). Just as you finished and exited the bathroom you heard the bell on the counter ring, signalizing that a customer was waiting for your service. You quickly scurried back outside closing the door behind you. When you turned around you froze dead in your tracks. 

Behind the counter stood the large skeleton you had met in the park earlier that day. His eye sockets widened just a tiny bit when he recognized you. God, you had really hoped he wouldn't recognize you. Now he's probably going to want to start a conversation with you. Just your luck, isn't it?

"Well, well, look at who it is" He leaned one elbow on the counter, sending a wink your way, and looked you up and down, hopefully not checking you out. You quickly darted your eyes to look everywhere but at him, you could already feel your cheeks heating up. Of course, you didn't want to be rude, so you looked at him for a single second every now and then. You had to snap out of it though, you were on work duty! Pull your sorry ass together and do your job.

You took a step closer and cleared your throat. "Can I help you?" As always, your voice was pathetically weak, and you were surprised people could even hear you. He took his sweet time answering, still looking you up and down without shame. You felt your cheeks burn a little more, but this time it spread to your ears. Great, you probably looked like a blushing mess. You got so busy studying every little detail of a soda can in one of the fridges, that you barely registered it when he spoke.

"Ya have cigarettes?" By now he had leaned away from the counter and straightened his posture. You quickly darted your eyes back to him "Huh?" God, you were an awful employee, not even listening to your customers speaking. 

"Cigarettes. Ya got any?" By now he looked almost annoyed. You quickly shook the heat away from your cheeks and blurted out a quick sorry before turning to one of the cabinets on the wall behind you. You plucked out a pack of cigarettes and scanned them. You put the pack of cigarettes on the counter while he paid. After he paid, he pocketed the package and stared at you. You quickly darted your eyes away, finding a sudden interest in the patter of the counter. 

"You got a problem with monsters or somethin'?" Your eyes quickly shot back up at him, taken aback by the assumption. "W-What?" You blurted out, proud that it was a little higher in volume than usual. It clicked that he probably thought you disliked monsters due to the silent treatment and avoiding eye contact. Not wanting him to think that you quickly blurted out an excuse or apology, you failed miserably, but you were proud that you manage to say so many words to a stranger. 

"No! Nonono, that's not it at all! I'm sorry, I just-. I didn't mean-. That's not-!" You cut off by his laughter. You felt your cheeks begin to burn again. You hadn't even managed to finish a single one of those sentences! God, how embarrassing. "I'm sorry..." You said quietly after his laughter had died down. You'd brought your gaze back to the counter. "I'm not good with talking... In general..." You finally managed. Your voice was still pretty small, but you forced it out of your mouth. You didn't want him to think you were a monster hater, cause that was not it at all! 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, you brought your gaze up to meet his. He was staring at you, seemingly lost in thought. Not being able to bear more of the uncomfortable silence you cleared your throat. This seemed to stop his train of thought. His grin widened a bit as he stretched out his hand for you to shake. 

"The names Sans, Sans the skeleton" You stared at his hand for probably too long. You slowly reached your own hand out to grab him. "y/n" You almost whispered. Once your hand met his you felt a small shock run up your arm and you yanked it back. You let out an indescribable sound of surprise and held your hand to your chest and stared at the skeleton in front of you with wide eyes. His head flew back and left out a loud laughter that rang through the gas station. You stared at him in disbelief. When his laughter died down he brought a thumb up under his right socket and wiped away a tear while showing you his other hand which contained a small buzzer. You stared at it for a few seconds before letting out a small nervous 'heh heh..'. 

"Welp doll, it was nice meetin' ya, but I gotta bounce. I'm sure I'll be seein' ya around" He winked at you and you felt yourself blush. Again. And with that, he left you staring at the exit. 

\--

When you got home that night you didn't bother to get anything to eat. The clock on your wall showed that it was currently 3.00 am, which was usually the time you fell asleep. You entered your room and changed into your pajamas and jumped under the covers on your bed. It took you about 30 minutes to fall asleep this time, which was a lot quicker than it usually would take. You were grateful for that though, it had been a long day. On your way home from the night shift, you had decided that you'd ask your boss if you could have a permanent night shift. You were too lazy to do that now though, so you'd settled on sending him an email tomorrow when you woke up. And with that as your last thought, you fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally got to meet Sans the skeleton! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Words: 4347

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is pretty boring, but it's mostly here so you'll get some sort of background to what's going on around and in (y/n)'s life. The next chapter will be more exciting. Then again I'm winging this story, so I have no idea what kind of exciting scenes will worm its way into this story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
